The Wolf With The Yellow Eyes
by macebow
Summary: My name's Jessia Greyback, and I'm the daughter of a Death Eater. But that's not me, and I'm determinded to prove it: I'm a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin. But everyone treats me like I'm one, especially my Quidditch rival James Sirius Potter. Oh, did I mention that I'm completley and utterly in love with him?
1. The Lone Wolf

James Sirius Potter

She sat alone, the Gryffindor that belonged in Slytherin. Her dark brown hair pulled into a messy bun, her golden eyes full of worry. Something about her bugged me, the way she always came top in class, the way she played seeker better than anyone, including me.

She was perfect, friendly to everyone and ever willing to help, but she never fitted in, the reason? Her father, Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf. Since the first day at Hogwarts and she lied about her father, she's been a outcast, a freak: not even the slytherins liked her.

At first I felt sorry for her, no friends and all, but then at the Gryffindor Quidditch Try-outs in our first year, she purposely distracted me so she caught the snitch! Okay now we're in our fifth year and she hasn't lost us a match yet... but I could have done it... ish.

"James, James!" My cousin Fred shouted, waving a hand in front of my face. I straighten up, back to reality.

"Finally! You've been staring at that Jessia girl for hours." Oliver Wood Junior added.

He really hated when we called Oliver, or Junior, or Oliver Junior. He was always Oli.

"Nah Oli," I replied. " Just in my daydream thinking about Quidditch tactics."

Roxi Weasley, Oli's girlfriend and my cousin, rolled her eyes and went to sit with Dom. Girls always hated when we talked about Quidditch.

Jessia Greyback

I stared at the soup swirling round my plate. Another dull meal, another dull start of term feast. Why bother when half the kids don't listen? Why bother when the other half are deciding what prank to pull on you? If I was Professor Longbottom I'd call it a day and get rid of these stupid feasts, but no one listens to the werewolves daughter, no one.

Down the end of the table, are the Wotter lot, laughing, mucking about. What I'd give to be included, to have friends. But no, I can't: I've got to be a social reject, a freak, all because of my stupid effing, death eater father?

Sometimes I hate my life.

Walking out the Great Hall,Ciara Green, the utterly vicious Slytherin Beater, and her mates target me.

Joy, I think as they approach. Since the word go Ciara has made it her lifes work to bully me. She hates me so much one day I think she's gonna pick up her Quidditch bat and pound me in the stomach with it.

"Hey Wolfie!" Ciara hissed. "Haven't been scratching anyone in the summer have you?" One of her friends pins me against the wall as Ciara runs her sharp claw like fingers down my face.

"We need to tame you Wolfie, 'cause we can't have you biting anyone can we?" With every word she inflicted a blow to my chest. By this rate I'm gonna have a seriously bruised body or worse.

After what seems like an eternity, she stops, still smiling and walks away.

Another feast, another beating, I think with tears threatning to spill. But I stop them, Jessia's number one rule of surviving: No one can see you cry. 


	2. Nightmares

_ The dark night sky looked never ending to my first year self. James caught me staring and whispered, "Its only enchanted, don't worry." Domique squeezed and said excitedly," I can't wait to see what house I'm in!"_

_"Me too." I agreed, but really I was dreading it._

_Please say they don't find out, please say they don't find out._

_"Greyback, Jessia!" Professor Thomas called out._

_Murmurs filled the Great Hall. I looked James in the eye and mouthed, 'sorry.'_

_I felt hundreds of eyes follow me as I walked up to the sorting hat. Professor Thomas placed it on my head in disgust._

_"Gryffindor!" It bellowed but no one clapped, not one. I took my seat at the end of the Gryffindor table, alone as always. Through the tears that streamed down my face I could see James, his features full of pain and hatred._

I woke suddenly. My bruises complained and burned but I ignored them; I couldn't get the look on James' face out of my head.

_

**James Sirius Black**

_"Look James I'm sorry!" She begged._

_"Sorry? Sorry doesn't even cover it! Your dad's killed hundreds of people, bitten even more! Don't you know that?" I shouted._

_Her eyes darkened._

_"Of course I know that! Don't you think I hate him for it? Hate myself for it?"_

_"Good! You should hate yourself because I hate you!"_

_"Do you mean that?" Jessia asked, her voice full of pain._

_"Yes." I replied angrily, " I hate you and I never want to see you again!"_

_I walked off, leaving her collaped on the floor._

"Oi James, wake up mate!" Connor Creevey screamed in my ear.

I darted straight up, knocking Connor out on the way up.

_

**Jessia Greyback**

I walked into Defence Against The Dark Arts, expecting to find Professor Potter, but instead finding a twenty something year old. I instantly go into a protective mode, from the brown hair, golden eyes and dog like scent, I gather that this man is a werewolf.

His eyes widen with shock and I know he knows too.

"Come with me!" He demanded, ushering me out of the classroom. I can hear the class whispering.

"Who are you?" He said, panicing.

"Jessia Greyback." I whimper. He intakes sharply. " Who _are_ you?"

"Teddy - Teddy Lupin."

I groaned in displeasure. My Dad bit his Dad.

"Look sorry about -" I started."

"You can't tell anyone that I'm a werewolf - they think that the gene isn't passed down from parent to child.

"Yeah, they got that wrong too." I replied, thinking about my first, painful transformation, aged ten.

"So don't tell anyone - please?"

"Okay, if you don't."

We re-entered the classroom and I sat down.

"So class today..."

_

**James Sirius Potter**

I entered Potions ten minutes after the bell went off.

"Tut tut Potter, ten minutes late? Detention!" Said Professor Prince, her black eyes twinkling. Professor Prince was the cousin of Serveus Snape, who hated my Grandad James, who I just happened to look alot like, minus the weird nose and glasses.

"Go and sit besides Greyback, Potter."

I went and sat next to Jessia, keeping my distance.

"Right class today we are going to make the wolfbane potion!"

I heard Jessia gulp next to me.


	3. Wolfsbane

My heart was pounding and I couldn't stop thinking: he knows, he knows.

James was staring at me and I reckoned that I would have a panicked expression on my face. I breathed deeply and transformed my features into the mask that for five years no-one has ever tried to penetrate.

Potter and I start the potion, neither of us talking to the other. Its only when we get to the third line when the smell of wolfsbane wafers up in the Costa classroom. Although at full moon, Wolfsbane would cure a Werewolf of Wolf-like behavior, any other time it does the opposite; it makes the suffer a werewolf.

My head was dizzy and I couldn't concentrate.

Add three moondrop leaves... I was going to faint

Add three moondrop leaves... I had to run

James Sirius Potter

Teddy called us into his new office, Dad had urgent Auror Business and Teddy would be covering for the rest of term.

"So, what do you want us for?" Al asked, because for some reason the whole of the Wotter, Peasley clan was here.

Weird...

Teddy took off his reading glasses and looked at us, me and Dom in particular.

"Well I wanted to talk about Jessia Greyback."

My heart started to beat faster, for some stupid, stupid reason.

Stop it! I screamed in my head

Great, now I'm talking to myself.

Jessia Greyback

At dinner that night, Domique Weasley sat next to me, Rose on the other side.

I was about to get up and leave but Rose put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me down.

"Sit!" Domique instructed.

"Teddy asked us to be friends with you, to be nice to you. We only agreed because we can see how lonely you are." Rose said.

"Where have you been sleeping?" Dom asked. "Because you were meant to be in my dorm but you are never there."

"The Kitchens."

Dom Weasley

"The Kitchens."

I felt a rush of the sympathy run through me; thats why she always smells... I thought.

"Okay, you move back up into the dorm, you can hang around with me, I'll look after you, but don't you ever think I'll trust you.."

** Jessia Greyback**

Later on, I found myself in the dorm that I hadn't set foot in for almost five years. The bed next to Dom's (she insisted that I called her that) was empty, with sheets folded at the end of the bed. You could tell just from looking at it, that no one had slept or even sat on it for only merlin knows how long.

We went down to the common room and in a second of my being there, it went silent. After what seemed like a decade, James said, "what is she doing here." Wow, you know how to make a girl feel welcome. I turned round and did what I do best; I ran away...

Heart pounding, I stormed into the room of requirement, which automatically turned into the dark room that appeared when I was feeling upset. I couldn't face going down to the kitchens that night, so I asked the room to supply a bed, and laid down onto the plain, slim single bed that I slept on at my muggle home.

*

Dad's face. Mum hiding in the corner, afraid. Dom shoving me. And James' expression, repeating again and again all through the night.

**Author Notes:**

**Sorry I haven't been able to add a new chapter recently; been busy! I usually have quite short chapter so please don't point this out.**

**Put never less, please review! So far I have only had three! I don't care if you hate the story just please just tell me!**


End file.
